


Every time I see your face (I think of things impure, unchaste)

by m_phistopheles



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Slow Build, because they're too cute together, do kris and luhan count as a warning??, it's mostly sexing, mentions of pcy and bbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_phistopheles/pseuds/m_phistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun ends up to be a lot more interested in her tutor than she initially imagined and spends way too much time trying to pick her up with cheesy pickup lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from Liz Phair’s “Flower".  
> This is technically the first exo fic I ever started, but it's taken me forever to finish, but here I am! I saw the challenge and I conquered it ᕦ〳 ۞ ʖ̫ ۞ 〵ᕤ

          If Sehun had known just how hard it was to get her tutors attention when she first started her little game, she might not have given it the effort in the first place.  
  
          It had started when Sehun was having trouble with her Chinese Second Language class. Luhan had flat out refused to give her any tutoring, claiming that he was too busy with his own school work and that he didn't have time for her on top of his own responsibilities (even though she knew for a fact that Luhan had offered Minseok help), so there she was. She was stranded and alone in a sea of Chinese characters with little understanding of any of them, and she had desperately needed help. Help, in her own humble opinion, had come to her in the form of an angel – an angel named Zhang Yixing.

          It wasn't like Yixing had scoped her out specifically, but rather that she had been assigned to her when Sehun had become desperate enough to go to the student accessibility center for tutoring.  
  
          The first time they met, Sehun had been stunned. Her tutor was shorter than her, which didn't surprise her, and seemed to be the human embodiment of perfection. Soft, gently curled hair went slightly passed her shoulders, thick legs and wide hips were offset with large breasts and a small waist, and Sehun didn't think she'd ever seen a woman as pretty as Zhang Yixing, as was written on the slip of paper grasped between slightly sweaty fingers (and in her internet search history – having looked up her tutor on social media just in case).  
  
          With a confident flick of her hair, she walked over to her perfect tutor, and asked sweetly, "Are you Zhang Yixing?"  
  
          "Yes, and you must be Oh Sehun!" Responded the high-pitched, melodic voice of Yixing, before continuing, "Here, take a seat, order a coffee if you'd like!"  
  
          Sehun sat quickly, shrugging off her coat with unintended grace, when she asked, "Are you religious? Because, Yixing-unnie, I think you're the answers to my prayers."  
  
          A giggle escaped Yixing, "Thanks, Sehun, but we haven't even gotten started on your tutoring, yet! Don't be too sure that I'm the help you prayed for!"  
  
          Sehun stared at her in bewilderment for a few seconds before she just shook her head. Maybe Yixing was just playing hard to get, she thought, or maybe she's not gay?  
  
  
  
          Three weeks later, and Yixing was still oblivious to Sehun's advances. Sehun wasn't sure if the girl was being intentionally dense, or if she just wasn't interested, so, being the resourceful girl she is, she did some investigating.  
  
          By investigating, she just went to Jongin, her best friend of many years, who happened to be on the school’s dance team with Yixing. They were getting  _ddeobokki_ on break between Tuesday classes when Sehun breached the subject.  
  
          "So is Yixing into chicks or am I wasting my time?" She asked nonchalantly, chopsticks innocently perched on her bottom lip.  
            
          Jongin's reaction was to choke on the piece of rice cake he had just put into his mouth. Coughing, he replied in a thick voice, "What the fuck, Sehun?"  
  
          "It's just, she's, like, the embodiment of everything I want in a girl," Sehun sighed, "On top of the fact that she's sweet and cute, she has a rocking body, and don't act like you haven't ogled her chest... So is she?"  
  
          "Honestly, Sehun, I don't know why I'm friends with you sometimes. And anyway, I have no idea if she swings that way -- I've never seen her with a boyfriend, but I've also never seen her with a girlfriend. We only have dance together, it's not like I know her too well."  
  
          "Alright, well, you were useless." She said crisply, popping another piece of ddeobokki into her mouth, smearing sauce on the corners of her lips.  
  
          "You're filthy," Jongin said, pointedly not telling her about the sauce on her face and hoping for her later embarrassment.  
  
  
  
          Thursday of that week was their scheduled tutoring session, and Sehun approached Yixing in the back of their usual coffee shop. "Hey, Yixing-unnie? Can we take a selca?"  
  
          "A selca?"  
  
          "Yeah, I wanted to prove to my friends that angels do exist." She asked with a sweet smile and an uncharacteristic flutter of her eyelashes.  
  
          Yixing blinked twice before she let out a little giggle, "Sehun-ah, you're too cute! Your friends already know angels exist if you're friends with them!"  
  
          Sehun blinked in confusion. Did Yixing just call me an angel? Despite her confusion, the older girl leaned in for a selca, putting up a peace sign. Sehun leaned into her, inhaling slightly, and admired the way that Yixing smelled like fresh flowers, honey, and clean linen in a perfect harmony of scents. She pulled out her phone and did her own peace sign, sticking her tongue out too.  
  
  
  
          A week later, while Sehun was out grocery shopping with her roommate Junmyeon, she ran into Yixing in the fruit section, intently looking at the two oranges in her hands. Sehun took a quick peek into her basket, noticing various fruits and vegetables, hardly any of the instant foods her and her own roommate usually opted for. She walked up confidently, "Are you lost, Yixing-unnie?"  
  
          "Ah, Sehun-ah, I didn't see you there! I'm hardly lost, though, my apartment is only a few blocks away. Why do you ask?"  
  
          Sehun leaned in closer to Yixing, her own chest pressed lightly to Yixing's left side, and she grabbed the orange in Yixing's left hand. She said lowly into the other girl's neck, "Heaven is a long way from here."  
  
          She felt Yixing shudder lightly, and she moved back out of her personal space, feeling pleased with the slight blush she saw creeping down Yixing's neck. She continued, "Anyways, I'll see you for tutoring later this week, right, unnie? Have a great week 'til then. Also, the right orange is fresher. See you later!" She swished her hair over her shoulder, only looking back after a few meters were between them, and she saw Yixing still standing at the oranges, only that the one in her left hand had been put back onto the mountain of display.  
  
  
  
          The dance team's first showcase of the semester was coming up, and Jongin had invited Sehun, which is why she was sat three rows from the front, next to Junmyeon and her boyfriend Jongdae, who were giggling together under their breaths. Honestly, the main reason she had agreed to come was because Jongin had told her that Yixing had a solo performance and she was –  
  
          "Going to be wearing something I'm sure you'll appreciate. You wouldn't miss it for the world, would you?" Jongin had said, brows raising.  
            
          "Of course I wouldn't. I'm going to be there for you, too, asshole. I always show to these things, since you're too lame to ask out Kyungsoo-unnie yet."  
  
          Which lead to her, wearing her nice skirt and the heels that make her even taller than usual, waiting for the performance to start. The first three were group performances, which then dwindled into couple, team, and solos. Yixing was to be the second to last, and Sehun was on the edge of her seat when the lights dimmed and soft music began playing.  
  
          Yixing walked out, wearing tight jeans and a shirt made of a clingy bronze fabric, topped with a snapback and coat. A hard hip hop beat sounded from the speakers around the room, and Sehun watched in awe as Yixing started moving to the music. Her body moved sharply, each move smoothly merging into the next, and Sehun watched as her body moved across the stage in a show of confidence Sehun had never seen on her before.  
  
          Sehun watched as Yixing's body popped to the music, fabric clinging tightly to her breasts, and a bead of sweat rolling down her neck. She was mesmerized as she watched, the older girl's body moving to the music like she was born to do it.  
  
          Before Sehun knew it, the lights were dimming, and her hands were clapping on autopilot, and she could hardly believe the new light she'd seen Yixing in.  
  
          She could hardly pay attention to the last team dance of the night or the final bow, still in shock over the skill she'd seen from Yixing. Of course, she knew that Yixing had to be a good dancer, because she was on the dance team and had her own solo, but somehow it had slipped her mind that she must have been good enough to get as far as she did.  
  
          Looking at it, it seemed like she hardly knew Yixing at all. Outside of their tutoring sessions, she had hardly talked to the older girl. When she first saw Yixing, it was lust and infatuation, but she was coming to realize that she wasn't in it just for Yixing's body -- she wanted to know he favourite foods, and wanted to know what she wanted to do when she graduates, her favourite colour and if she wanted kids – if she was willing to go on a date with Sehun.  
  
          Though it was hardly appropriate, she left Junmyeon and her boyfriend at their seats. The performance hall had brought the lights back to full power, and all around her were people were getting their bags and coats, preparing to leave or go to the mini cocktail hour the dance team had organized afterward.  
  
          She quickly left, only to find the stage door not too far off, and pushed it open, despite the sign that clearly told that she wasn't allowed. Quick glances around told her that the stage hands were ending, directors were organizing, and most of the dancers were sitting in small groups, passing around water bottles and, if her eyes weren't mistaking her, cubes of watermelon.  
  
          She found Jongin first, sitting with some of the boys she had seen him dancing with before. She made her way over quickly, "Jongin! That was great."  
  
          He looked shocked to see her backstage, but quickly waved her off. "Thanks, Sehun. Yixing-noona is over there." He pointed a little further backstage, and Sehun walked off with a spring in her step, but not before telling Jongin that she'd see him at the cocktail hour.  
  
          She found Yixing a minute later, sitting with Luhan and Minseok. She quickened her pace before she hugged Luhan from behind, loudly saying, "You did so well Luhan! You, too, Minseok-unnie and Yixing-unnie!"  
            
          "Yah, I'm your oppa, too, Sehun," Luhan scolded with a friendly smile, hooking one arm around Sehun's neck and bringing her to sit with them on overturned crates. "Thanks, though. We worked hard. I know that a certain someone," he smiled lecherously at Minseok before continuing, "Had some hard times not getting distracted during the couple dance practices."  
  
          Minseok just gave Luhan an unimpressed look before she went back to drinking her water and listening to the conversation with an amicable smile on her face. Sehun hastily turned her head toward Yixing.  
  
          "Yixing-unnie! Your solo was so good. There isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how good you looked."  
  
          Yixing smiled at her, bright and showing her teeth and her dimple. She walked over to Sehun and pulled her up by her hand, wrapping her arms around the younger and squeezing.  
  
          A muffled, "Thank you so much, Sehun, I worked hard," was muffled into her chest, and the height difference between the two girls was emphasized even more with Sehun's heels. Sehun tightened her grip on Yixing, and avoided Luhan's questioning eyes when she fought a blush creeping up her fair cheeks.  
  
  
  
          She was getting lunch with Luhan (who finally had time for her) a few days later when the performance night was brought up.  
  
          They were sitting on a bench on campus, eating kimchijeon, when Luhan said, "So, you and Yixing are pretty cozy, aren't you?"  
            
          Sehun chewed her bite slowly, swallowing at an agonizingly slow pace, just because she liked to torture Luhan by watching all the cogs in his head turn without finding out the truth yet. "She tutors me, because you were ‘too busy’, if I recall correctly."  
  
          Luhan looked at her with a sly smile on his small lips. "Are you sure she only tutored you?"  
  
          "I – yes... Why do you have that look on your face?"  
  
          Luhan's sly smile only got bigger. "I heard from a little birdie that someone has a crush on their Yixing-unnie."  
  
          Sehun gave him a dirty look before taking another bite, once again torturing Luhan by not giving information immediately. "I may think that she has a great personality, and I may have had a dream that I got rid of every chair in the world just so that she'd have to sit on my face."  
  
          Luhan gave her an unimpressed look at that, before he stated, "Well, I've known Yixing for years – Chinese Student Association, you know? – and I can tell you that I've never really seen her go for a boy, but on the few occasions that we went out when she first came to Seoul, she did seem to have a certain liking towards girls, if you catch my drift."  
  
          Sehun almost choked on her bite of pancake, but recovered quickly, ignoring Luhan's obvious look of happiness at catching her off guard. "Did she ever, like, I don't know, say, leave with a girl, maybe take her home?"  
  
          Another one of Luhan's lecherous smiles told Sehun all she needed to know.  
  
  
  
          Sehun got a text from Yixing the night before their scheduled tutoring asking her if it would be possible to do it at Yixing's flat instead. Not passing up either the chance to see Yixing or the chance to go to her apartment, she agreed.  
  
          The apartment was in one of the complexes that catered to international students, and Sehun was familiar enough with it because of her visits to Luhan that finding Yixing's apartment took hardly any time at all.  
  
          She was let in almost immediately when she knocked on the closed door, and Sehun looked around to survey the place. It had a simple floor plan, like Luhan's, and Sehun noticed decorations that were distinctly Yixing, like the shoes piled by the door, and a cluster of blankets thrown over the couch, with Chinese takeout menus on the tiny dining table.  
  
          "So what made you want to study here instead, unnie?"  
  
          "I was thinking, since you've been studying so hard with me, after tonight's session, we can watch a movie and get some takeout? It would be a boost of morale, at least?" Yixing smiled at her, one dimple making its appearance, and it would be impossible to say no even if she had wanted to.  
  
          Halfway through the movie, Sehun noticed that Yixing had started to have goose-bumps on her arms, a slight tremor running through her body. They were cuddled close enough, sharing one of the blankets that had been lying around. Sehun whispered into her ear, "You look cold, Yixing-unnie. Would you like to use me as a blanket?"  
  
          The blush that spread across Yixing's face didn't explain much to Sehun, but she felt the older girl nod, and move to lay down across the couch. Sehun made her way over her, resting her head on Yixing's breasts. She felt the older girl's hands go down to rest on her hair, threading her fingers through it and gently playing with the soft strands.  
  
  
  
          That night, Sehun thought distantly about how nice it was to just lay with Yixing – not even in a sexual way. Of course, thinking of her day with Yixing only lead her to think about getting the chance to put her face on the older girls’ boobs, which lead to some not so innocent thoughts.  
  
          Glad that her Junmyeon was spending the night with her boyfriend, Sehun lowered her eyelids and slid a hand into the shorts she usually slept in, the thought of Yixing on her mind as she pressed two fingers inside of herself, the other hand coming up to play with her sensitive nipples.  
  
  
  
          When Sehun and Yixing met up for tutoring at the coffee shop, it was after a shopping trip Sehun had taken three days before, the need to splurge on something new not leaving her until she did. She was wearing a new sweater (one that she felt pulled toward and had hardly taken off since she bought it), and Yixing, surprisingly, noticed.  
  
          “Is that a new sweater, Sehun? It’s cute,” she smiled over the rim of her cup of hot chocolate.  
  
          “Yeah, actually it is. I bought it for the fabric, mostly, it’s great.”  
  
          “Oh, that’s interesting! What material is it, then?”  
  
          Sehun took a quick sip of her tea before she looked Yixing directly in the eyes and said smoothly, “Its girlfriend material, unnie.”  
  
          To her bewilderment, Yixing snorted a giggle into her cup, laughing, “Cute, Sehun.”  
  
          Sehun wasn’t sure if she meant that she was cute, her joke was cute, or her sweater was cute. She never had the chance to ask since Yixing jumped right into their tutoring session.  
  
  
  
          Late in the evening one night, they were once again laying on the couch in Yixing’s apartment, Sehun’s head nestled on Yixing’s covered (by a shirt and a bra) chest, much to Sehun’s displeasure. A gentle nudge to the head from Yixing’s hand had Sehun looking up at the girl.  
  
          “Sehun-ah, would you mind if I took off my bra? It’s getting annoying after having it on all day.”  
  
          Sehun’s momentary shock was dispelled when she shook her head and watched as Yixing expertly pulled it off from beneath her clothes, dropping it on to the floor next to where they had left the TV remote.  
  
          She felt a dull throb in her pelvis as she looked at Yixing’s peaked nipples through the fabric of her plain jersey cotton t-shirt, and lowered her head to the older girls’ chest once more. Without the bra, she could feel just how plush Yixing’s chest really was, and she was committing the sensation to memory when she felt as well as heard Yixing say, “They’re so uncomfortable, you know? You would think that for the price, they might make them a little more comfy to wear.”  
  
          In her dazed and dreary state of mind, the view of a single peaked nipple still visible from the corner of her eye, Sehun murmured, “Why pay for a bra when I would gladly hold your boobs all day?”  
  
          She felt rather than heard Yixing’s abrupt inhalation, felt her tense for a few seconds underneath her, and almost panicked before the older girl calmed down, everything happening in the span of less than ten seconds.  
  
          A gentle giggle and the soft whisper of, “You’re a silly girl, Sehun”, was all Yixing offered, and Sehun wasn’t sure whether or not to take it as rejection or not.  
  
  
  
          Sehun had finally started to really hang out with Yixing outside of their tutoring, much to her pleasure. They were sitting in Luhan’s apartment, with his roommate Wufan, and Minseok. They were all gathered around the coffee table, eating the ramen that had been put there.  
  
          “So,” Wufan started, a shred of noodle stuck to his thick bottom lip, “How‘d you get mixed up in this group, Sehun?”  
  
          She was halfway through slurping down a mouthful of noodles when Wufan asked, and hurried to answer him, but before she could, Luhan jumped in, “Yixing’s been tutoring her in Chinese.”  
  
          A look of comprehension crossed over his face. “Ah, so you’re the funny tutoring student Yixing always tells me about.”  
  
          Sehun, who had finally swallowed, answered in slight confusion. “Yixing’s talked to you about me?”  
  
          “Ge,” Yixing whined, and Sehun noticed a small blush on her cheeks before Wufan could continue.  
  
          “Yeah, according to her, you say the silliest things. There’s always something about angels and – what was it? – oh yeah, the girlfriend material sweater.” He chuckled and Sehun only just managed not to bury her face in her hands. It was times like these she was particularly grateful for her naturally blank face. “You crack me up, Sehun.” He smiled gummily, going back to eating the ramen.  
  
          Luhan looked at her pointedly, Minseok looked amused, and Yixing refused to make any form of eye contact.  
  
  
  
          With time, Sehun got more comfortable around Yixing’s friends, and, though still slightly shy, she was able to engage in their conversations without feeling stupid. It helped that they were all kind of strange in their own unique ways, and she felt like it was the perfect fit.  
  
          They were gathered on the couches in the lounge of one of the less populated wings of their university, sitting comfortably and huddled together. Sehun was sitting next to Wufan, having a competition to see who could hold their leg up the longest, when Yixing dropped onto the couch next to her, pushing Jongin (who had recently started to join them, too) gently out of the way.  
  
          When Sehun looked over, she saw that Yixing had put her hair in a bun, and was looking even cuter than she had been earlier that day when Sehun had had a conversation with her on a coinciding break between their classes.  
  
          She dropped her head to Yixing’s shoulder, leg still up in competition with Wufan even though she was starting to feel numb and kind of stupid, but she was too far in now.  
When she felt Yixing rest the side of her face on top of her head, she couldn’t help but try again. “Yixing-unnie, does your left eye hurt?”  
  
          A look of confusion passed over Yixing’s face, and she responded with a soft giggle and quiet, “no, why?”  
  
          “It’s just, you’ve been looking right all day.” Sehun said, a cute smile on her face.

          She heard Jongin snort, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wufan drop his leg to look over at them with the same face he made when he saw puppies, and Sehun dropped her own leg, distantly registering that he was looking at them and had probably heard her cheap pickup line, but she didn’t care.  
  
          It was hard to care, Sehun believed, when Yixing was laughing (dimpled smile lighting up the room) and looking at her with something akin to affection in her eyes.  
  
  
  
          They had less time to hang out with each other outside of tutoring since Yixing was preparing for the second dance showcase of the semester. Even though Sehun had told her she didn’t mind not seeing her as much and that she was excited to see her perform, she did feel slightly lonely without her new favourite person (as Jongin had called her, laughing directly at Sehun’s scandalized face).  
  
          She was excited to see Yixing perform, as well as Jongin, Minseok, and Luhan, but she was being kept in the dark. Apparently, Yixing wanted to surprise her with her performance, and had made sure to tell her friends that they weren’t to tell Sehun either, so she not only didn’t know who Yixing’s partner was, nor did she know what time she would go on.  
  
  
  
          This time, she made sure to have roses in advance.  
  
          Of course, she didn’t bother to buy for Jongin (just because she thought it would be a bit weird) and she firmly believed that even if Luhan was world class that he never deserved flowers out of Sehun’s own hand, so he was left out. Plus, she knew from an inside source (read: Junmyeon) that Kyungsoo would be showing up at the show to see Jongin (probably to reveal her own crush on him and probably manhandle him into taking her on a date since he was too intimidated to do it). She also knew that a certain Kim Minseok had an eye on Luhan, and if his bragging about another couple dance was any indication, she knew at least  _someone_ would be getting some action soon.  
  
          And yet there she was, waiting to see if she would ever have a chance with Yixing, or if she would have better luck just moving on. Somewhere along the way of tutoring sessions and cheesy pickup lines, she had developed more than just an infatuation with the girl, and wanted her in her life, even if it wasn’t romantically driven.  
  
          The plastic wrapping that kept the flowers safe was wet with the sweat of her palms, and if anyone asked she could chalk it up to simple heat, but she knew that it was because she was nervous to give the flowers to Yixing. She could take it as a friendly gesture, or she could somehow (finally) realize Sehun’s real feelings. She was hoping for the latter.  
  
          When there was only three performances left, she was getting impatient with waiting. Luhan and Minseok had already performed their partner dance, a striking piece that ended with Luhan holding Minseok in the air by the waist, and the Yuri-Yoona duo had already performed, so that meant that all that was left was Yixing’s performance, the group dance, and Taemin’s solo.  
  
          The lights dimmed and a heavy bass beat rang through the auditorium, the vibrations strong enough to be felt through the floor. Sehun’s eyes widened when a vibrant blue light shone from the back, lighting up a figure kneeling on the floor. She was able to recognize Yixing’s form before a pink haze – fog from handheld smoke crackers in either of Yixing’s hands – formed around the figure.  
  
          Sehun was entranced as the music picked up its pace and Yixing started dancing – looking amazing in a white jacket with a bandana covering her mouth. The bass dropped and so did Sehun’s (hypothetical, not literal) panties. Yixing’s dance was powerful and she dominated the stage, her presence stronger than anything else Sehun had seen that night.  
  
          When Yixing’s dance ended in a smooth transition to the group dance, she let out a miniscule whimper, one that she was about sixty percent sure Junmyeon sitting next to her heard and was now very well aware of the effects that the performance had had on her.  
  
  
  
          She couldn’t bring herself to pay any attention to anyone but Yixing in the group performance, nor could she pay attention to Taemin’s solo dance afterwards. She was told beforehand that this time, she wasn’t to just walk backstage, but rather that she would have to wait at the cocktail hour with everyone else. She was there for twenty minutes, standing around with Junmyeon, Jongdae and Kyungsoo, and when she was just about to contemplate going to find Yixing backstage despite being told off for last time, her friends walked in.  
  
          Jongin, Luhan, Minseok, and Yixing had all changed out of their performance outfits into attire more fitting for a professional engagement: dress pants and soft button-ups, and Minseok had changed into straight leg pants and a blouse. Sehun’s eye was stuck on Yixing, though, who was wearing a simple, pale blue dress, and the same white jacket she had worn for her performance.  
  
          She was too entranced to even move, but was lucky enough to have Jongdae flag them over with enthusiastic cheers of their names. She vaguely heard Junmyeon pat her on the back and smile at her, “Go get ‘em, tiger”, before they made their way to them.  
Sehun’s hands were clutching the roses too hard, the plastic starting to noticeably crunch under her fingers.  
  
          “You were amazing, Yixing-unnie,” she whispered to her, grabbing her for a one-armed embrace.  
  
          Yixing smiled at her before her eyes widened cutely. “Are those flowers?”  
  
          “Yeah, I got them for you. To congratulate you on a great performance. It really was incredible, unnie.” Sehun quickly said, a flush trying to crawl its way up her neck.  
  
          Yixing giggled, taking the flowers into her arms and giving them a sniff, looking pleased, despite the fact that Sehun knew that roses didn’t really smell like anything. “You didn’t have to think of me, though, Sehun! I do appreciate it, though.”  
  
          “If I had a rose every time I thought of you, I’d be walking through a garden forever.”  
  
          Yixing smiled widely, her dimple cutely making an appearance, and turned to her, “Hey, do you want to get out of here? I’m starving.”  
  
          A simple nod shook Sehun’s head, an enormous smile forming on her face.  
  
  
  
 _Getting out of here_ , Sehun found out, meant going to one of the small, hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurants Yixing loved fifteen minutes later. Their semi-formal clothing and the flowers in Yixing’s hand didn’t at all fit in with the setting of a quaint family restaurant, but Sehun couldn’t care less.  
  
          They were sitting in the corner, covered on all side save for the window on their side. They were sharing a serving of hot pot, hardly speaking, but smiling at each other and enjoying themselves despite the silence surrounding them.  
  
          When their meal was all but done and they were just sitting drinking the last of their drinks, Sehun looked Yixing in the eyes, saying, “Do you have a Band-Aid, Yixing-unnie?”  
  
          A look of concern crossed Yixing’s face and her eyes widened, looking for anywhere for visible signs of injury on Sehun’s body, but unable to find one, she asked, “Are you okay, Sehun?”  
  
          “It’s just, I think I scraped my knee falling for you.”  
  
          A huge smile, one bigger than any Sehun had even seen, crossed Yixing’s face. “You’re really cute, you know that, Sehun?”  
  
          Sehun’s own smile slightly lightened, still looking directly into Yixing’s eyes. She admitted, “You know, I mean it – everything, unnie.”  
  
          Yixing’s own smile slipped slightly, and she quickly looked around the restaurant before she leaned over the table, planting a kiss on her cheek, close to the corner of Sehun’s lips. Sehun gasped, and Yixing pulled back, smiling widely, “I know you mean it, Sehun-ah.”  
  
  
  
          On their walk back in the direction of the student residences, their hands brushed, over each other, and Sehun grabbed Yixing’s, lacing their fingers together in a fit of confidence. Smiles appeared on both of their faces, but neither of them said anything.

          When it was time for Yixing to drop Sehun off – her on campus residency closer than Yixing’s right-next-to-the-school apartment – they let go of each other’s hands, though not without a quick squeeze from Yixing’s palm to Sehun’s.  
            
“I had a nice night, Yixing-unnie. You really were incredible.”  
  
          Yixing didn’t say anything in response, but tiptoed up to Sehun’s face, letting her breath wash across Sehun’s lips. She whispered lowly, “I really enjoyed myself too, Sehun… Can I kiss you?”  
  
          Sehun had no words to explain her excitement, and just leaned in to press her lips to Yixing’s. Her smile was getting in the way of their lips meeting, but it didn’t stop her from grabbing Yixing’s waist with one hand, bringing their bodies closer together until they were both short of breath.  
  
          “Thank you for tonight, Yixing-unnie,” she sighed happily, moving her mouth from Yixing’s but still keeping a hold on her waist.  
  
          “I have to get home now… I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”  
  
          “Yeah, for sure.”  
  
          “Thank you – for tonight, Sehun-ah.”  
  
  
  
          The next time they saw each other was at their tutoring session. Despite not really talking about developments in their relationship, they sat side by side, and Yixing kept one arm wrapped around Sehun’s waist throughout their lesson.  
  
          “I have nothing to do after this, do you want to come over to my place?” Yixing asked as they packed up their books.  
  
          Sehun smiled, “Of course, unnie.”  
  
          Which lead to the two of them, curled up together to fit on Yixing’s small bed, her laptop perched on their entangled legs showing reruns of music shows.  
  
          Sehun slowly turned her body toward Yixing’s, ending up nose to nose, their breaths fanning over each other’s lips. “Can I kiss you again, unnie?”  
  
          Yixing pressed the spacebar, pausing the show, and closed the laptop before she leaned into Sehun’s lips and pressed a quick kiss, pulling away again after only a second. Sehun looked on as Yixing pushed off the mattress, only to put her laptop on her desk, climbing back onto the bed only a minute after.  
  
          When she came back to the bed, Sehun leaned back onto the pillows, laying on her back. Yixing climbed on top of her, straddling her waist, and leaning down to properly kiss Sehun, mouths strongly pressing together, close lipped, but passionate all the same. Sehun stepped it up a bit, parting her lips and pressing her tongue to the seam of Yixing’s, nipping with her teeth to pull her bottom lip between her own and sucked lightly.  
  
          Yixing breathed out heavily – a sigh of contentment – and pulled Sehun’s hands from where they were resting on her thighs to guide them to her waist. She pulled back a bit to whisper against Sehun’s lips, “Let’s go, I’ll treat you to bubble tea.”  
  
  
  
          “And then she pulled back, and we went to get bubble tea! What the fuck, did I do something wrong?”  
  
          “First of all,” Jongin said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate before continuing, “I don’t know when I signed up to hear all the details of your romance with Yixing-noona, but whatever. Secondly, maybe she’s shy? Or she just wants to go slowly?”  
  
          Sehun groaned and buried her face in her hands, “But Luhan already told me that Yixing’s had one night stands and not just one – but a few, and with different girls, too, so why doesn’t she want me?”  
  
          “Alright, why would Luhan tell you that?” He shook his head, “Whatever, the point is, maybe you’re more important than the one night stands, so she wants to make it meaningful?”  
  
          “I get that, but I just – I really want to go down on her, and at this rate I might never get the chance!”  
  
          A woman sitting with her small son gave her a dirty look at that, and Jongin looked mortified at her lack of caring that they were in a café open to the general public.  
  
          “Anyways, maybe you’re better off talking to Yixing-noona about this instead?”  
  
          “Every time I say something remotely sexual to her, she either doesn’t get it or she doesn’t acknowledge that it’s sexual!”  
  
          “Honestly, I think you should really just have a proper conversation her!”  
  
          “I just – she’s such an angel, I can’t ruin her purity.”  
  
          “You just told me that Luhan told you that she’s had plenty one night stands. What purity would you be ruining, exactly?”  
  
          The woman sitting next to them gave them a severe glare, grabbing her son by the hand and leaving the table, and exiting the café but not before giving them another death glare. Her glare was similar to Sehun’s, who was looking at Jongin with a glare of her own.  
  
          “She’s pure in her own way, okay?”  
  
          “Whatever you say, Sehun.”  
  
  
  
          They were hanging out in the wing they usually occupied, Yixing tucked under Sehun’s arm; Wufan, Luhan, Minseok, and Jongin were playing a game of go-stop. With mid-day lessons going on, most people were in class – no one else was in the lounge, and, Sehun speculated, since her friends were too busy playing card games, it would be okay for a quick make-out session.  
  
          She tilted her head toward Yixing, pressing her lips to her cheek. Yixing’s head turned up to her, a smile gracing her face, dimple cutely present, and she pressed her lips quickly to Sehun’s. Sehun guided her into a sitting position, no longer cradling her in the crook of her arm, and deepened their kiss. One of Yixing’s lips was cradled between her own, her tongue swiping against it, sucking it until it became more red and swollen.  
  
          She pulled back slightly, Yixing’s breath hitting her face as she leaned in to where her jawline met her ear, sucking a bruise into the skin. She heard a small moan leave Yixing’s lips, and she pulled back to look at the blush adorning the girl’s cheeks before she moved back to her lips again. Their tongues met halfway, and Sehun felt herself being pushed slightly backward, Yixing taking the lead in their kissing and raising herself slightly to gain an advantage on Sehun.  
  
          A squeeze of Sehun’s hands on Yixing’s hips had Yixing letting out another breathy sigh, and their friends coughing and clearing their throats.  
  
          They pulled apart quickly, guiltily looking at their friends, red in their faces, and lips slick with their saliva.  
  
          “Keep it in the dorm next time, please.” Came Luhan’s voice, and Sehun could clearly hear Jongin trying to muffle his laughter in a cough, where Minseok just laughed right out, and Wufan turned red.  
  
  
  
          Late that night, Sehun couldn’t get their kiss out of her head. She was desperately trying to ignore the feelings that the thoughts gave her – feelings that could be felt between her legs and in her chest.  
  
          Despite squeezing her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure, and pleading within herself to think of something else, the thoughts wouldn’t leave, and it was times like these she was happy that she and Junmyeon had separate rooms in their suite, because when she reached a hand into her panties, she was already slick and waiting.  
  
          A choked moan left her throat when she rubbed against her clit with two fingers. Her moan turned into a high whine when her fingers went to rub against the slickness of her hole, the heel of her hand pressed into her clit as she thought about the ways she would mark Yixing’s thighs and breasts with hickeys, the ways that she would press her tongue up into the other girl, the way Yixing would look fucked out and relaxed against her bed sheets.  
  
          Her orgasm was quick and took her by surprise, and she couldn’t help but let out a high pitched cry of Yixing’s name as she came (hoping only later – when she realized how loud she had been – that Junmyeon hadn’t heard her).  
  
  
  
          When it was Friday night, Yixing was over at Sehun’s dorm. Junmyeon had Jongdae over as well, and the small suite was crowded with just the four of them. In Sehun’s own opinion it wasn’t too much trouble, since it just gave her more reason to hang onto Yixing.  
  
          At the moment, the four of them were seated on the small couch, watching some drama that Yixing and Junmyeon kept up with, but Sehun couldn’t care to pay attention. Jongdae and Junmyeon were taking up most of the space on the little couch, which gave Sehun the opportunity to cradle Yixing in her lap.  
  
          For the majority of the time they were watching dramas, Sehun’s hand rested on Yixing’s hips, innocent but intimate. Eventually, her hands moved. Her left hand went down to rest on Yixing’s upper thigh, and her right went up to cradle right under her breast.  
  
          “I know this episode is sad, so if you’re feeling down, I can feel you up.” She whispered into Sehun’s ear, kissing her way up her neck, breath fanning across the expanse of flesh.  
  
          Yixing started squirming harshly and laughing loudly, “Stop, Sehun, my neck is ticklish!”  
  
          Her extreme wiggling eventually made her fall off the couch, drawing the attention of Junmyeon and Jongdae, who smirked and said, “You could have at least waited until me and Junmyeon left the room.”  
  
          Sehun groaned in annoyance, and Yixing just giggled at them.  
  
  
  
          Saturday after their tutoring session, they went on a date.  
  
          They went to a restaurant in China Town, ate Changsha style rice vermicelli to remind Yixing of home, and later went to get bubble tea, because Yixing had come to know Sehun’s own love for the drink.  
  
          They were hanging out at Yixing’s place, sitting side by side on her bed, laptop propped on their outstretched legs, hands clasped together between them.  
  
          Instead of looking at the screen of Yixing’s laptop, though, she had been staring at the girl’s chest for the past five minutes. The shirt Yixing happened to be wearing was a plaid button up, and the top couple of buttons were undone, leaving Sehun with a clear view of the top of her girlfriend’s chest, soft cleavage encased in a shirt that Sehun was thinking was more and more useless as time passed.  
  
          When Yixing turned to her after pausing whatever it was she was watching, Sehun blurted the first thing that she thought of. Flustered, she exclaimed, “I’m not staring at your boobs, I’m staring at your heart.”  
  
          Yixing snorted lightly, her dimple appearing. “I know you’ve been looking, Sehun-ah. Would you like to see more?”  
  
          Sehun’s own heart almost stopped and she was unable to respond for a few seconds, just long enough for Yixing to laugh at her, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Sehun felt Yixing guide her hands to the buttons on her shirt, and she felt like she was living in a dream – she had been thinking of touching Yixing forever, and now that the opportunity had presented itself she was acting like an incompetent, pubescent boy that had never touched a boob before.  
  
          She moaned lightly when Yixing’s tongue entered her mouth, stroking her lips sensually, and she finally gathered enough courage to start unbuttoning the buttons lining her girlfriend’s shirt. She got all the way to the bottom of the shirt before she pulled away from the mouth that was licking into her own.  
  
          She looked down at Yixing and pulled the sides of the shirt apart, finally getting a good look at her breasts. They were encased in a simple white bra, bright on the flushed skin of her chest. The fabric was thin enough that Sehun could see where her nipples began to harden and push through.  
  
          Groaning, Sehun pushed her face into the cleavage, immediately sucking a hickey into the soft flesh. She brought a hand up to grope at one breast, rubbing her palm into the nipple as she went. She heard Yixing moan above her, and also felt her hands at the hem of her own shirt.  
  
          She pulled back enough to get another good look at Yixing’s boobs before the older girl pulled of Sehun’s shirt, exposing her smaller breasts wrapped in a baby pink bra with a pattern of lollipops. Sehun flushed, embarrassed at her childish bra, but Yixing just pulled her down into another kiss, her own hands coming up to cradle Sehun’s small chest in her hands.  
  
          Sehun groaned into Yixing’s mouth and moved down again, pulling one of the cups of Yixing’s bra down enough to get her mouth on a cute brown nipple, nipping with her teeth and flicking with her tongue. Yixing’s high-pitched moan caught her off guard, and she looked up to see Yixing looking into the doorway of her bedroom with panic in her eyes.  
  
          Sehun looked back, only to see a tall, tan girl standing in the door, a shopping bag in hand and a look of utter surprise on her face.  
  
          She spoke up in a voice that seemed too sweet for her face, “Hey Yixing-unnie, Wufan-ge sent me over to bring you this stuff… I’ll just leave it here…”  
  
          Sehun groaned in annoyance, Yixing started buttoning her shirt back up, and Sehun felt all hope for getting any further with Yixing leave her spirit.  
  
  
  
          “I’m never going to have sex with Yixing! The world is against me – I’m cursed. I was a terrible person in my past life and now I’m paying the consequences.”  
            
          “Maybe you want to calm down there with the negativity.” Came from Sehun’s side.  
  
          She was sitting in the library with Jongin and Kyungsoo – who were now officially dating – and had buried her face in a book out of utter disappointment.  
  
          “Honestly, Sehun. Just look at me and Jongin – he never thought I would go for him and yet here we are.”  
  
          “Hey!” Jongin pouted at Kyungsoo, who pecked him on the lips just in time for Sehun to see before she ducked her head into the book again.  
  
          “On a positive note, you’re getting closer, right?” Jongin asked, prodding Sehun’s back and hoping to cheer her up a bit.  
  
          “Not close enough…” She groaned.  
  
          “Who did you say walked in on you guys again?” Jongin asked her.  
  
          “Some tan chick, tall, friends with Wufan. I don’t know her name.”  
  
          “Oh, I think you mean Tao,” Kyungsoo spoke up, surprising both Sehun and Jongin. “I’ve seen them around campus a couple of times, and Tao was in a couple of my classes last semester. She’s from China, too.”  
  
          “Oh,” Sehun said, “That’s probably why Wufan had her drop something off for Yixing.”  
  
          “I think she has a thing for Wufan, to be honest, she used to talk about him all the time.” Kyungsoo wondered aloud.  
  
          “Anyways,” Sehun cut in, “The point is that she ruined the closest I’ve ever come to getting between Yixing’s legs. I’ll never forgive her.”  
Jongin and Kyungsoo just looked at Sehun with both pity and amusement in their eyes.  
  
  
  
          They were once again studying at the café, Sehun’s Chinese having improved significantly, when Yixing stood up to grab them more drinks. When she came back to sit, Sehun quickly greased her up, saying, “That dress looks good on you, Yixing-noona, and so would I, coincidentally.”  
  
          Yixing hid a laugh in her hand, putting the drinks down. “Learn to say that in Chinese and maybe it’ll happen later, okay?”  
            
          “Teach me how and I will.”  
  
          Her only response was a giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

       Sehun felt cheated. Usually when she walked into Jongin’s dorm after her classes he was studying or watching TV. But of course, this time, right in Sehun’s peak time of sexual frustration, she walked into Jongin’s dorm to see him head first between Kyungsoo’s thighs on the couch. She quickly pivoted on her feet, closing the door and running away as fast as she could.  
  
        When she made her way into her own dorm, traumatized and ready to seek comfort in the gentle hold and comforting bosom of Junmyeon, she couldn’t be more wrong. On the small table they had by the door was a note, written in Junmyeon’s own print, reading, _I’m staying over at Jongdae’s – it’s our anniversary, you know, so he’s taking me out. I’ll see you tomorrow when I get home._  
  
        Even Junmyeon is getting some, apparently, Sehun thought bitterly. Even her conservative, cute roommate was off having romantic sex with her significant other. Where was she? Sitting alone in her bedroom, trying not to think about Yixing so as to not get herself excited. She felt like a teenage boy with an unpredictable libido, but she just couldn’t help it if everyone around her was engaging in sexual activities, and she was being teased to the brink of destruction.  
  
        If her friends were having sex and she had her dorm to herself for the night, how was she supposed to not take cues from clichés and invite her girlfriend over for a sleepover? So that’s exactly what she did.  
  
        After two rings she heard Yixing’s, “Hello?”  
  
        “Hey, Junmyeon is going to be out of the dorm for the night, did you want to sleep over? We can watch movies, and stuff. Maybe order chicken or something. If you want. It’s up to you.”  
  
        “Sure, I’ll be over in about an hour, okay?”  
  
        “Yeah.”  
  
        An hour meant just enough time for her to take a quick shower and shave her legs, something she hadn’t done that week since she had been too busy with assignments to take the extra time and the weather was still too chilly for skirts and shorts.  
  
        So when Yixing showed up half an hour early, letting herself into Sehun’s unlocked dorm and resting on the couch, Sehun was absolutely terrified when she walked out of the tiny en-suite bathroom to see another human being. She shrieked, scaring Yixing, before she noticed who it was and tried to calm down.  
  
        Yixing apparently thought that she needed to help Sehun calm down, and the best option for that was to grab the taller girl, bend her down, and wrap her arms around her. Contrary to Yixing’s intentions, Sehun’s heart only beat faster – she was one layer, a single towel, away from being totally naked in front of Yixing. She hadn’t anticipated this, but she was sure she could work it into her plan to get with Yixing – how, though, she wasn’t sure yet.  
  
        “Unnie – I wasn’t expecting you so early…”  
  
        She felt herself get let go of, and Yixing held her shoulders at arms’ length. “I didn’t think I’d get here early either.  
  
        “Anyways, I guess I should go get dressed right?” Sehun asked, a sly smile on her face.  
  
        Yixing looked questioning for a second, like she was contemplating telling Sehun not to, but the look quickly passed over her features, leaving her with a small smile as she pushed Sehun toward her bedroom, saying, “Yeah, go dress quickly, so that we can start watching movies.”  
  
        After getting dressed in a tank top and shorts, she settled on the couch with Yixing, tucking the older girl under her arm. It was halfway through the movie that Sehun started to get frustrated. Yixing had been idly tracing shapes over her stomach for the better part of the movie, and she had just gone under the fabric of her shirt to draw directly on her stomach. She clenched her thighs and tried to ignore it, but it was hard when Yixing was moving higher and higher on her stomach, pulling her shirt up, and still acting so innocent.  
“Unnie –,” she broke their silence quickly, “Let’s lay down properly, yeah?”  
  
        Yixing withdrew her hand, but smiled and nodded, leaning back so that Sehun would be able to lean on her chest the way they usually did.  
  
        With Yixing’s hands now just rubbing her back, she felt like they were on a slightly more innocent path, but for whatever, Sehun was still feeling like it was treading dangerously toward the more explicit. She couldn’t help herself, and with Yixing’s legs entangled with her own, she was unable to stop herself from pressing her pelvis down – just once – on one of Yixing’s thighs.  
  
        The older girl seemed to notice, if the split second pause in her rubbing was any indication, but she said nothing of it to Sehun, who just continued to act as if nothing had happened. Sehun was trying to fight the flush spreading up her chest, the one press she had allowed herself only making her more desperate.  
  
        “Yixing-unnie, can we… can we kiss?” She asked timidly, not wanting to let Yixing in on how much she wanted it, trying to hide the tremor of excitement from her voice.  
  
        Yixing smiled and motioned for her to come up to meet her lips. At the first touch, Sehun’s breath was hitching and she was getting more turned on than before. She parted her lips, sucking Yixing’s bottom lip into her own mouth and sucking until it became red and swollen before she pushed her tongue into the older girl’s mouth, mapping out her teeth and gums.  
  
        Yixing sighed in contentment and Sehun moaned, detaching their lips and moving to press small but rough kisses on Yixing’s jawline and neck. When she sucked a particularly large bruise into the side of Yixing’s neck, she heard the older girl let out a quiet swear.  
  
        Sehun pulled back, looked at Yixing’s flushed face, and said, “Fuck, can I take off your shirt?”  
  
        Yixing threw her head back and moaned lowly, but nodded anyway, letting Sehun grab the hem of the shirt and pull it up and over her head. Her boobs were encased in a simple beige cotton bra, but Sehun didn’t think she was any less sexy for it, and promptly pushed her face against the ample cleavage, sucking and biting small marks into the supple skin. She groaned and pulled back to pull off her own shirt and unclasp her bra.  
Throwing the fabric onto the floor, she saw Yixing’s eyes fixed on her small breasts and she shuddered at the attention, grabbing Yixing’s hands (that were resting on her hips now that she was straddling the older) and brought them up to fondle her boobs, her hard nipples sensitive against the palms of Yixing’s hands.  
  
        She moaned lightly again and lowered herself, hands still on her boobs, so press her mouth against Yixing’s again. She was breathing heavily after a minute and had to pull back, but Yixing sat up, Sehun on her lap, with a smile, and leaned to take one of Sehun’s nipples into her mouth.  
  
        Sehun keened at the attention, pushing her hands into Yixing’s hair and holding her in place while her tongue wickedly circled Sehun’s nipple, nibbling at it softly before smoothing over it again with her tongue.  
  
        Sehun canted her hips down on Yixing once before she brought one hand behind Yixing’s back, deftly pulling apart the clasp of her bra, and letting her boobs spill out of the cotton. Sehun groaned at the sight and brought her fingers up to pinch Yixing’s nipples, watching as her mouth opened and a low whine pushed out of her throat.  
  
        With her mouth still open, Sehun pushed her own tongue into Yixing’s mouth, playing with each other’s tongues while they both touched the other’s breasts.  
  
        “God, your tits are perfect… You’re so fucking hot, unnie…” Sehun panted over Yixing’s swollen lips, and she watched as her eyes opened, heavy lidded and pupils blown, as she responded, “Shit, Sehun, you are too.”  
  
        Sehun moaned aloud at the curse and ground her hips down again, feeling a distinct wetness dampening her panties. She pressed her mouth into Yixing’s breasts again and sucked hickeys all along her chest and neck, all while slowly rubbing against Yixing.  
  
        She felt Yixing press herself up, too, her pelvis meeting one of Sehun’s downward grinds. Sehun let out a high pitched moan, shuddering lightly, and felt Yixing bite down on one the side of her neck. Even without any direct contact, she felt herself getting close…  
And there went the moment, with a quick barging of the door and an enthusiastic Luhan shouting, “I came over to keep you company!”  
  
        Minseok followed behind, and they both quickly realized the situation, mending it with a quick, “Shit, I’m sorry, we’ll go outside,” on Minseok’s part.  
  
        Sehun looked down at Yixing from her perch on the older girl’s lap, and resigned herself to a life of never getting off. What the hell. Her disappointment must have been clearly written on her face, because Yixing kissed her sweetly on the side of her mouth, whispering, “Later.”  
  
        Getting their shirts back on seemed a great task, especially knowing that Minseok and Luhan were just outside the door and totally knew what they were about to do. So when Yixing opened the door (Minseok looking bashful in a somehow suggestive way, and Luhan lecherously looking at Yixing), Sehun couldn’t stop herself from ducking her head in the crook of Yixing’s neck, refusing to make eye contact.  
  
        “You know, it’s totally okay, Sehun, nothing to be worried about.” Luhan supplied, only fueling her embarrassment. She flushed even more, and flipped him off, still hidden by Yixing.  
  
  
  
        Later, despite Yixing’s promise, never came. As they all settled back onto the couch (opening the small windows of the living room since, according to Luhan, “It smells like sex in here,”) and watched movies, they all eventually fell asleep, curling up together on the couch together. Despite not getting to really get off with Yixing, Sehun couldn’t help the warmth in her heart from their situation.  
  
        Waking up was a groggy deal, all of them cramped and sore from sleeping tucked together on a small piece of furniture, but when Sehun saw Yixing’s sleep mussed hair and lazy smile, trying to tuck her head back against Sehun, she thought that she’d never had a better sleep in her life.  
  
  
  
        A few days later, when Junmyeon had decided that they had hardly been spending time together and needed to catch up, Sehun had her head resting on the soft swell of Junmyeon’s bosom, moaning her woes to the older girl.  
  
        “I don’t know what to do anymore, unnie. Is it me?” Sehun whined, allowing herself to be as petulant as she wanted.  
  
        “There’s nothing wrong with you, Sehun, and you know it. You just have really bad timing, is all?”  
  
        “What am I supposed to do, then? I can’t change my bad luck!”  
  
        “Maybe start letting your friends know when not to come over because you already have plans?”  
  
        Sehun’s glare up at Junmyeon was enough to have the older girl recoiling slightly. Sehun just sighed again, “I guess that could help.”  
  
        Junmyeon smiled.  
  
  
  
        Despite the steadily warming weather, there was a sudden dip in the middle of the week, and Sehun had been severely underdressed for her tutoring session with Yixing at the café. She showed up ten minutes late, shivering and slightly wet from the rain that had started just as she was walking under the parapet outside the café.  
  
        Yixing was already seated, their drinks on the table, and Sehun looked at her happily before Yixing took notice of her and motioned for her to sit quickly.  
  
        “Sehun! You’re freezing! Are you okay?” She asked, a look of concern crossing over Sehun’s lightly dressed frame.  
  
        “I’m a little cold, to be honest, unnie.” Sehun admitted, a sheepish smile crossing over her usually impassive face before she continued, “It would probably help both of us heat up, though, if I used your thighs as earmuffs.”  
  
        She winked cutely at Yixing, who only looked at her in slight confusion. “That wouldn’t be really convenient, Sehun. Plus, people will look at us strangely if you carry me on your shoulders all day.”  
  
        Sehun could only stare at her, amazed at her innocent response, before she could smile awkwardly and motion for them to start studying.  
  
  
  
        The rain didn’t let up for another two days, forcing everyone to stay indoors unless they wanted to be drenched in rainwater. Despite this, Yixing had invited Sehun to a small get together at Wufan’s apartment with a couple of their other friends. They managed to get all the way to Wufan’s building before a gust of wind was strong enough to bend their shared umbrella outward, letting rainwater crash down on them.  
  
        They both had shocked looks on their faces, and started laughing loudly and shrieking, pulling the broken umbrella with them as they ran to get to Wufan’s apartment building, where towels and warmth would be available. In the elevator on the way up, they made eye contact, and Sehun felt something stir in her stomach at the sight of Yixing’s shirt clinging to her body, damp hair pushed onto her face, and skin stained pink from the cold.  
  
        She couldn’t help but press herself into her girlfriend, kissing her and pushing her body as close as she could into the older.  
  
        When the elevator dinged, she pulled Yixing out, only to press her up against the wall to continue kissing her girlfriend. She felt Yixing pull a bit at her hair, seeming to be trying to get her to stop her kisses. She pulled away, only to plant her lips next to Yixing’s ear and whisper, “I should have kissed you in the rain so that you would get twice as wet.”  
She heard Yixing let out a high pitched whimper, followed by the indiscrete coughing of Jongin, a few feet down the hall. “We heard some noise in the hall and came to investigate. Nice pickup line, Sehun.”  
  
        She almost screamed in frustration, and Yixing just patted her head, trying to calm her down.  
  
  
  
        It was a Friday night, music was playing, and alcohol was being passed around in Luhan and Wufan’s small apartment. Despite the semester still being in full swing, they were all in dire need of a distraction from stressful exams and papers and too many responsibilities. The accumulation of stresses lead to Luhan claiming that, “Nothing will help us relieve our stress like getting piss drunk this Friday!”  
  
        Sehun saw Luhan take a large swig of soju straight from the bottle, licking around the mouth of the bottle while staring into Minseok’s eyes. Sehun gagged loudly at his actions, the alcohol already in her bloodstream blocking any inhibitions she may have had before. Both Luhan and Minseok ignored her gagging, Minseok’s eyes casting down Luhan’s body suggestively.  
  
        Jongdae was leaning precariously on the arm of his couch, deep in conversation (closer to gossip) with Kyungsoo about his roommate Chanyeol, who Sehun knew as being tall, loud, and musically inclined, not to mention having a huge crush on Jongdae’s friend Baekhyun. She saw Wufan, who – despite being one of the hosts – was sitting hunched in an armchair, texting furiously and had hardly touched his cup. Sehun assumed he was texting one of the other exchange students, as she looked down at his phone and saw Chinese characters. She playfully asked, “Who are you texting, your girlfriend?”, and only laughed at Wufan when he hid the screen of his phone and flushed. She chose to quickly mention that her Chinese wasn’t at the level of reading his dirty talk, and walked into the kitchen to restock their gathering with Soju and snack foods.  
  
        Sehun, downing another shot of soju on her way back from the kitchen, watched as Yixing talked with Jongin about their new choreography, wriggling in their spots on the floor as they attempted to recreate the moves with their intoxicated bodies. It looked more like anxious wriggling than anything, but Sehun was busy making her way to Junmyeon, leaning on the older girls’ shoulder as she passed her the bottle of soju. She was content to just relax on the older girls’ shoulder, looking at the party procession without actively contributing. Something about the evening they were spending together was special, and she wanted to commit it to her memory, despite how cheesy it seemed.  
  
        Somehow, everyone eventually shifted around, and Sehun was sitting next to (read: practically on top of) Yixing. It wasn’t the first time they had interacted that evening, but with all of their friends around, they were busy socializing and relaxing with everyone else instead of just paying attention to one another. This lead to Sehun being more clingy than usual – mainly due to her intoxication – since she hadn’t spent any time properly with her girlfriend all evening. While none of their friends were paying attention to them, she slid her hands into Yixing’s shirt, cupping one breast while the other rested on her stomach, all while moving to bring their lips together.  
  
        The sounds of their lips moving together was drowned out by the general din of their friends talking, and Sehun took the chance to slip her hand under the cup of Yixing’s bra, nibbling on a lip all the while. Yixing’s aroused whimper was quiet enough that only Sehun’s ears caught it. She smiled against Yixing’s lips before she moved her mouth down to the older girl’s clavicle, bypassing the neck she now knew was sensitive from previous experimentation.  
  
        She eventually started to press kisses up her neck– just light enough to tickle, but not enough to set off her extra sensitivity – until she was able to press her lips into the Chinese girl’s ear. She moaned when she felt Yixing’s fingers dig into her hips from the sensation, and whispered, “You’re like an oreo…”  
  
        Yixing pulled back slightly, making eye contact with Sehun, and whispered, “What does that even mean, Sehun?”  
  
        Sehun grinned lazily, squeezing the hand that was cupped around Yixing’s breast, and in a breathy voice, she answered, “Because I’ve always like to eat the stuff between the cookies – just like I want to eat what’s in between your legs.”  
  
        Yixing looked at her dazedly, before kissing her once on the mouth. She responded in her own husky voice – “Later, okay?” – and pulled Sehun’s hand out of her shirt, giving her a sweet smile that went against everything they had just been doing.  
  
        Sehun moved slightly off Yixing’s lap and sat back against the back of the couch, Yixing turning away from her to continue engaging their friends in conversation. A wave of disappointment washed over her – she felt like she would never get to be with her girlfriend in the way that she truly wanted.  
  
        Half an hour later, she was passed out on the couch of Wufan and Luhan’s apartment, cuddled against Junmyeon and Jongdae for warmth. Before she passed out, she saw Luhan lead Minseok into his room, she saw Wufan texting away, and she saw Yixing fall asleep with her head propped on her arm, stomach down on the floor.  
  
  
  
        The last dance showcase of the semester was a few weeks away, leaving Sehun and Yixing with limited time to see each other outside of their tutoring sessions.  
  
        Sehun was eagerly looking forward to the showcase – Yixing wouldn’t be as close to the end as their last two performances (according to Jongin, Taemin wanted a more inclusive ending with all their team members), but would be just as great as her previous two performances had been. On top of the fact that it would be nice to see her girlfriend in her element, it would be nice to just see her looking less stressed afterward. Upcoming finals on top of the showcase and her tutoring job were clearly stressing Yixing out, despite how much she still smiled and acted aloof to the struggles.  
  
        Sehun was also hoping – crossing her finger, praying, wishing – that after the showcase she would finally get some alone time with Yixing. The more time passed, the antsier she got, and she was tired of getting herself off. To top it off, her friends were all getting it in with their partners and weren’t inclined to listen to her complaints – save for maybe Junmyeon, but only because she was like a mother wanting to comfort her children (she even played the role well, looking scandalized when she heard what was making Sehun so moody –  
  
        “I want my mouth on Yixing-unnie’s vagina, okay?”  
  
        “Sehun! Language!”).  
  
        When showcase night rolled around, she made sure to wear one of her push up bras to entice her girlfriend – just in case, you can never be too careful – and a pretty skirt. She wanted to make sure that she looked her best for Yixing (plus, these art showcases were generally high-ish class, and it was considered pretty disrespectful to show up in anything less than business casual).  
  
        Everyone was provided with a program before the show started, and it listed Yixing’s performance as fourth to last (and also as the last solo dance, which Sehun was inexplicably smug about), as well as the last three dances to be performances in teams.  
  
        When the lights dimmed and music started playing, Sehun was already anxious to see Yixing’s solo dance, clasping her hands in her lap to stop her fidgeting. After various performances, all of which Sehun clapped for politely, it was time for Yixing’s. She was having trouble not jumping up in a premature standing ovation and jumping like she was at a rock concert – it wouldn’t do well for her to get escorted out right before the star of the show (in her own humble, completely objective, opinion).  
  
        When the dance started, Sehun noted how Yixing was wearing all black – jeans, a tank top, and her apparent signature snapback. The dance wasn’t as emotionally moving as her previous, but was just as strong, her body commanding attention, bringing all eyes to the center of the stage she was stood upon. It was the end of the performance that garnered the most enthusiastic cheering – Yixing’s hand slipped under her tank top, pulling it up and exposing her toned abdominal muscles, stopping just before the swell of her breasts held in her sports bra. The cheers of both men and women had Sehun feeling unfairly jealous. She wasn’t exactly sure why – she knew that Yixing didn’t have eyes for anyone else – but she felt like no one else should be allowed to see her girlfriend, even in the name of art.  
  
        She hardly paid any attention to the rest of the show – until she saw the couple dance. Everyone was paired in a couple, doing identical choreography, and Sehun noticed how Yixing was paired with Jongin – not unlikely, considering they were two of the best dancers on the team – but she was still both blown away and annoyed by how well they acted. She knew a lot of dancing had to do with body language, but she was miffed about just how good they looked together. She looked over and saw Kyungsoo looking absolutely normal – not at all jealous or uncomfortable with her boyfriend dancing intimately with another girl – and it just made Sehun wonder if she was the one in the wrong. She couldn’t help but feel kind of guilty, despite her reassurances to herself. She would just have to get over it.  
  
        After the show – at the cocktail hour – she was standing with Wufan, who had sat next to her during the show.  
  
        “Hey…” Wufan started, poking at Sehun’s limp wrist by her side, “Are you feeling okay? You’ve been a bit off since the show…”  
  
        “Do you think that –” Sehun cut herself off, knowing that her insecurities were just that. She was feeling insecure for no reason, and she knew that Yixing was faithful, as was Jongin, and she wasn’t sure why she was feeling so unsure of herself.  
  
        Despite her best efforts to keep a straight, happy face, Wufan saw right through her, and offered her a small smile and a quick, one-armed hug. He mumbled to her, “Don’t worry about it, honestly.”  
  
        His words, while well-meant, did nothing to appease her uneasiness at her own jealousy, and it was only when she saw her girlfriend, clad in dressy pants and a soft blouse (under which Sehun could tell wasn’t the sports bra from her performance, but one that really showcased her shape), that some of that uneasiness left her heart.  
(Some of it might be because she saw Jongin come in a few paces behind her, eyes scanning for his own girlfriend and nowhere on her girlfriend’s body.)  
  
        Yixing walked up to her quickly, and Sehun’s smile grew wider, as did Yixing’s own. Their hands clasped together as soon as Sehun could reach Yixing’s.  
  
        “Did you enjoy the performance?” Yixing asked, her voice just a tad louder than the general din of the cocktail hour. Sehun smiled widely, nodding her head in agreement.  
Yixing gave her hand a quick squeeze before she let go. “According to Taemin, there’s scouts here – I have to go mingle.”  
  
        Sehun tried not to let her disappointment mar her face, but Yixing was more perceptive than anyone seemed to give her credit for, and leaned in to press her lips to Sehun’s cheek. Her voice was soft and warm when she pulled back and told Sehun, “I’ll come get you in a bit, we can go out and get a meal, okay? Maybe afterwards, we can go back to your place…” She trailed off, letting one arm loop around Sehun’s waist, setting the younger girl’s breath to a faster pace to match her heart rate.  
  
        Sehun smiled goofily, watching as Yixing bowed to a woman in a pantsuit. Her smile hardly left her face all night, even as she walked around with Wufan and had quick words with her friends while they went between people for introductions and food. For whatever reason, she wasn’t feeling foolish about her feelings for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

    After what didn’t feel like as long as it was, Yixing walked up to Sehun, who had been sitting on a bench with Wufan and Kyungsoo off to the side of the hall used for the cocktail hour. She smiled widely at Sehun, who started to get up from the bench, and wrapped an arm around Yixing’s waist. She felt Yixing reach up and kiss her on the cheek, and blushed lightly as she waved goodbye to Wufan and Kyungsoo, both of whom gave her knowing smiles.  
  
    They walked to a restaurant not far from campus – another one of those small, hole-in-the-wall places that Yixing was familiar with. Their meal was quiet, Yixing too hungry to stop shoveling food into her mouth to talk and Sehun too comfortable with the silence to disturb it.  
  
    Their walk back to Yixing’s apartment was nice, Yixing’s naturally beamish personality making the walk comforting and quietly cheerful. Small talk was passed between the two of them – mostly just anecdotes about the dance team and their practices, told by a giddy Yixing. Sehun couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend, looking down at her and their linked hands.  
  
    Before long they reached Yixing’s apartment building, stopping in front of the doors leading into the building. With a small, shy smile on her face, Yixing asked her, “Did you want to come upstairs?”  
  
    Sehun knew her nod must have been a little overenthusiastic, but Yixing made no comment as she lead the younger into the building by the hand. A thrum of excitement was in the air, one that wasn’t ignorable, but they somehow managed to look passed it. Despite having visited Yixing’s apartment many times before, Sehun somehow felt like it was different this time, but she wasn’t complaining, if it was the kind of different she was hoping for.  
  
    They didn’t jump into anything, though – Yixing offered Sehun some pajamas (consisting of shorts that were even shorter on Sehun’s longer legs, and a loose shirt with a mint green paint stain on the left breast) and changed into her own, Sehun (regrettably) took off her dazzling push-up bra, and Yixing threw together some hot chocolate despite the warming weather, and they sat to watch a movie on Yixing’s laptop on her bed (careful not to spill any of the aforementioned hot chocolate).  
  
    Sehun was, admittedly, slightly sad to not be able to see Yixing dressed to impress, but she was firm in her beliefs that Yixing was an angel who looked good in anything she put on her body, including the cotton nighty she had slipped into.  
  
    The movie on Yixing’s laptop – an animated, action based film – was only able to hold her attention so long. Yixing was tucked under her arm, hot chocolate cradled at her bosom, and she was watching the movie lazily, eyes almost, but not yet, drooping. It was cute, and Sehun couldn’t help but let herself be distracted. Before long, soft snoring could be heard from Yixing. Sehun sighed, a little in disappointment from not getting with Yixing, but also, if she was being honest herself, with a little bit of love.  
  
    She turned off Yixing’s laptop, resting on her nightstand, making an effort not to wake the older girl.  
  
    Curled up together on Yixing’s small bed, hot chocolate turned cold left to sit on the side, a beam of moonlight hitting the laminate floor, and a soft, chilly breeze caressing her skin from the open window, Sehun felt at peace, even if the night hadn’t exactly gone as she had hoped – but after tucking her head on top of Yixing’s own (which was hidden in the crook of Sehun’s neck), she fell asleep easily.  
  
  
  
    Morning came upon them quickly. Odd bird chirps and heavy rain was the soundtrack of when they woke up. Yixing blinked cutely up at Sehun – “You didn’t wake me up.”  
  
    “You seemed really tired – you’ve been working hard. Plus, you look like a little angel when you sleep, I couldn’t disturb that.”  
  
    Yixing smiled and shook her head, making to get up, Sehun moving to do the same. Together, they cleaned up the cups they had used the night before and the few dishes that Yixing had lying around. “Do you want to order some food?” Yixing asked, the small clock on the wall reading 10:35.  
  
    “It’s a bit early. Let’s go lay back down, we can finish that movie.”  
  
    Laying back down on the bed really just lead to Yixing paying attention to the end of the movie she had missed and Sehun looking at Yixing, tracing patterns on her stomach over her nighty with the index finger of her left hand, thinking of the night before.  
  
    She didn’t notice when the movie ended, and Yixing looked down at her, “What are you thinking about, Sehun?”  
  
    “You.”  
  
    Her blunt answer made Yixing blush a little. “What are you thinking about me?”  
  
    “Your dancing should go down in history – you’re incredible, unnie.”  
  
    “Do you really think I’m that good? Even compared to everyone else?”  
  
    “I think you’re better than them,” Sehun smiled, her own blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
    “You’re pretty great too, Sehun, you know that right?”  
  
    Sehun smiled widely, if somewhat amorously at Yixing, “I might not go down in history, unnie, but I’ll definitely go down on you,” she ended with a wink that left nothing to be construed as innocent.  
  
    Yixing flushed bright red, but grabbed either side of Sehun’s face, pushing their faces together in a kiss that was more teeth than lip.  
  
    “Unnie, slow down,” Sehun laughed, their lips still pressed together. She pushed herself up to be at the same level as Yixing, bringing their lips together again, slower, more gently, engaging her in a passionate kiss.  
  
    Her tongue pressed against Yixing’s lips, slicking against her full bottom lip before pulling it into her own mouth to nibble at, bruising it and making it swell. Yixing was breathing hard against her lips, but she felt the older girl’s tongue slip into her own mouth, licking against her top lip, fitting their lips together like a puzzle, and meeting her tongue in her mouth.  
  
    Their lips disconnected and she was suddenly pushed over onto her back, Yixing coming to lay across her body, their lower bodies still not in contact, contrasting the press of their torsos. Yixing’s lips attached to her neck, pulling the skin lightly between her teeth and teasing at it with her tongue. Sehun’s breath hitched and she could feel herself getting more wet, her nipples tightening under her borrowed shirt. She brought a hand down to grab Yixing’s ass, squeezing a shapely cheek, moaning out at the feeling of Yixing biting down harder on her neck because of it. Yixing pulled away, switching sides of Sehun’s neck to suck another hickey into the pale skin. Her voice was breathy when she spoke. “Unnie, take my shirt off, please – oh!”  
  
    She moaned loudly at the feeling of Yixing’s harsh bite to her neck – she knew that only heavy concealer and foundation would be covering that up, not that she wanted to or was interested in having to cover it. She felt Yixing tug at the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head harshly enough to have her small breasts bouncing with the force of it. She pulled Yixing down into another kiss before she moved to suck a hickey onto the skin just below Yixing’s ear – just high enough on her neck that she wouldn’t squirm away out of sensitivity. She felt one of Yixing’s hands slide up her thigh, resting halfway up, tickling the sensitive skin, and she pushed her pelvis up, hoping to get that hand closer to the throb in her core.  
  
    Yixing bypassed the offer, however, moving the hand up to cover one of Sehun’s small boobs, giving a light squeeze. Sehun moaned, “Take your dress off, unnie, please – I-I want to touch you.”  
  
    Yixing smiled at her when she pulled back, but she didn’t immediately pull off her dress. She ran her hands up the sides of Sehun’s body, lightly touching her stomach and the sides of her boobs before she moved to pull off her own pajamas.  
  
    Underneath she wore no bra, and only a simple pair of cotton panties (inlaid with decorative lace) covered her body. Sehun felt her own panties start to soak through at the sight. Yixing’s breasts were so much bigger than her own – she would feel envious if she wasn’t the person who got to touch them.  
  
    Sitting up, Sehun brought one of her hands to cup both of Yixing’s breasts, thumbs coming up to tease at her hardened nipples. Pushing both boobs together, Sehun buried her face in the voluptuous curve of her tits, moaning out against the soft skin. She felt more than heard Yixing giggle, but it didn’t stop her from sucking small marks into the flesh, pulling with her teeth. She wanted to make sure that every time Yixing looked at her body she would see the marks and remember how good Sehun had made her feel.  
  
    She suckled on one of Yixing’s nipples, flicking the hard flesh with her tongue while her other hand squeezed at Yixing’s hip. One of Yixing’s hands came up to hold her head, restraining her from leaving the nipple. She moaned at the dominating move and laved at the nipple with broad stripes of her tongue, making Yixing’s breath hitch. Her head was suddenly pulled back and Yixing pushed their lips together in a wet kiss, moaning erotically into Sehun’s open mouth.  
  
    Yixing’s grip on her hair was light enough for her to be able to pull back from the kiss and push the older girl’s body onto the bed, laying her flat out and straddling her. She groaned at the pornographic image of Yixing’s body spread underneath her own, feasting her eyes on Yixing’s body like a gormandizer at a five star restaurant, before she leaned down to latch her mouth to the nipple she hadn’t teased earlier. Licking large stripes against the nipple and biting small marks into the tender flesh brought high pitched moans from Yixing, ones that were turning Sehun on even more. She couldn’t stop herself from pushing her pelvis down onto Yixing’s, searching for some form of friction against the throb in her panties.  
  
    Her own moan startled her, huskier and breathier than she had ever heard it, as Yixing’s hands grabbed her ass, pushing her down and creating more friction between the two of them. Sitting up and looking down into Yixing’s eyes, she saw only lust and arousal. The pause from movement apparently annoyed Yixing, who grunted lowly in her throat and used her hands on Sehun’s ass to press their pelvises together again. Sehun stuttered out a moan and pressed her pelvis to Yixing’s with even more fervor. She felt Yixing’s hands leave her ass, moving up to cup her boobs as she ground down, rubbing against Yixing’s pelvic bone.  
  
    “Yixing-unnie, I want to eat you out…” She moaned, feeling Yixing’s deft fingers play with her sensitive nipples.  
  
    “Shit, Sehun –”  
  
    “Will you let me?”  
  
    “Yes, oh, God, come here –”  
  
    Sehun was pulled down, lips colliding with Yixing’s. She only let the kiss last a few seconds before she pulled back. She moved off Yixing’s body to kneel between her legs, fingering the edge of her panties. She waited until Yixing made eye contact with her before she started to pull the cotton of Yixing’s panties away from her body. Sehun saw a large, damp spot in the centre, and could see the clear, sticky webbing of Yixing’s wetness clinging to the fabric as it was slowly pulled away from her body.  
  
    Tossing the panties off to the side, she moved down so that she could lay on her stomach and be at eye level with Yixing’s pussy. Her hair was trimmed, showing off the fatness of the lips that were protecting her glistening folds. Two of Sehun’s fingers reached out to spread the lips, showing off how damp Yixing was, glazed with wetness.  
  
    The scent of her arousal was overwhelming Sehun. She moved her head up to press a chaste kiss to Yixing’s swollen clit and felt the older girl shudder and whine, thrusting her pelvis up once and clenching her muscles in need. Sehun felt her own cunt throb with the knowledge that she was making Yixing feel this way, and she had to restrain herself from using a hand on herself – she wanted to make sure Yixing felt absolutely fantastic and more, and she wanted all of her own attention focused on the older girl.  
  
    She licked a single broad stripe up the entirety of Yixing’s pussy, enjoying the muskiness of it, before she moved to suck hickeys into her pale upper thighs. High pitched moans fell from Yixing’s mouth continuously, her hands gripping the sheets tightly by the sides of her widely spread legs.  
  
    “Sehun – please.” Yixing pleaded when Sehun pressed a kiss to her wet hole and another chaste kiss to one of Yixing’s tender, fat lips, sucking it in to tease with her tongue and teeth.  
  
    “Do you want me to lick your pussy, unnie?” Sehun asked, nosing right next to where Yixing really wanted it.  
  
    “Please – fuck! Sehun!”  
  
    Sehun’s devious grin at the way she was making Yixing fall apart wasn’t on her face for long – she had better things to be doing. She pressed kisses along Yixing’s folds, gentle enough to be felt but not to bring any real form of satisfaction. Quick flicks of her tongue against the wet folds had Yixing stuttering out choked moans and tightening her grip against the fabric in her hands.  
  
    Having had enough of torturing Yixing, Sehun latched her lips to Yixing’s clit, tickling soft circles around it with the tip of her tongue before licking across it with slow, measured strokes. The pleasure at finally having Sehun’s tongue giving her the attention she wanted nearly had Yixing shrieking – and Sehun couldn’t get enough of it. Distantly, she hoped that Yixing’s apartment had thick walls.  
  
    Leaving Yixing’s clit, she pressed her mouth down to where Yixing’s slick hole was – she could feel some of the wetness being rubbed off onto her face, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care – and started to lick at the sensitive rim of the hole. Yixing moaned loudly, and one of her hands came to thread through Sehun’s hair and push her head against her wetness. The other, Sehun noticed with a second-hand sense of pride, was tugging at her nipple. She dipped her tongue into the hole a few more times before moving lower still, licking from Yixing’s asshole up to her clit and back down, reveling in the way Yixing’s breath hitched over and over again.  
  
    “Fu~uck, Sehun, please – please –” Yixing’s moans were drawn out, and Sehun brought her hand up, thrusting two fingers into Yixing’s tight hole. She lapped at the stretched skin around her fingers made a come-hither motion with the two fingers and felt Yixing jolt and gasp, “I’m close, Sehun –”  
  
    She pulled back to ask in a honeyed voice, “You gonna come for me, unnie”, watching as Yixing’s head trashed from side to side and both of her hands grasped at the sheets again. Sehun put more effort into her fingers, rubbing along the sensitive front wall of Yixing’s vagina as she pressed wet kisses onto her clit and lips.  
  
    She licked against Yixing’s clit with more pressure, pushed her fingers deep into Yixing’s pussy, and smeared her lips with Yixing’s wetness – eating Yixing’s pussy with gluttonous enthusiasm. She pulled back when she heard Yixing start to whine out, “Sehun, I’m gonna—”  
  
    “Come for me, unnie.”  
  
    “No – you need to—”  
  
    Whatever Sehun needed to do was left unsaid – Yixing’s body went taut as her orgasm spread through her, her walls clenching and fluttering around Sehun’s fingers, an unexpected squirt of liquid gushing out of her and onto Sehun’s face, hand, and the bed underneath her, soaking the sheets.  
  
    “I should have warned you,” Yixing laughed breathlessly. Her hair was spread across a pillow, sweat clinging to her brow and her chest heaving.  
  
    “Unnie—that was so fucking hot,” Sehun whined, licking the come on her lips and bringing one hand down to touch herself through her sleeping shorts. She could almost feel her own wetness seeping through the shorts and she could already tell that it wouldn’t take much to bring her orgasm.  
  
    “Get over here, Sehun,” Yixing said, sitting up. Sehun kneeled next to Yixing, and almost squealed when she felt Yixing’s hand dip between her legs, feeling the moistness through her shorts. She felt Yixing rub a little before saying in her wrecked voice, “You’re so wet, Sehun. Is this for unnie?”  
  
    Sehun’s arousal was getting to her, and her balance was skewed, so she braced her hand on Yixing’s shoulders. She whimpered out, “Yes — unnie, you made me so wet.”  
Yixing was quick to pull the shorts off her body. Her panties, a baby pink, bikini cut pair, were left on. It was with gentle coaxing that Yixing had her lay down, her legs spread wide enough for Yixing to kneel between them.  
  
    She felt fingers rub at her hole through her panties, and she couldn’t hold in her gasp the feeling, She would describe Yixing’s voice as a coo, but it seemed strange in the situation, as Yixing rubbed her through her panties, saying, “Look at how wet you are, Sehunnie, you’ve ruined your panties.” She wanted to clench her thighs together out of instinctual embarrassment, but Yixing prevented it with strong hands on her thighs and licks against her clit through the cotton.  
  
    “Please, Yixing-unnie, I need you,” She begged, pressing her pelvis up into Yixing’s mouth. Yixing smiled at her lecherously – a look she never expected to see on her girlfriend’s face – and pulled her panties off quickly. She saw Yixing toss her panties to the end of her bed, but not before bringing them up to her face to see the wetness left there up close. Yixing sat on her heels for a few seconds just inspecting Sehun’s pussy – she had waxed a few days earlier and was smoother than Yixing, she knew that her lips weren’t as puffy as Yixing’s and that she got bright pink when aroused, so she could imagine what Yixing was seeing – and with the salacious look on Yixing’s face, she could tell that Yixing liked what she was seeing.  
  
    She wiggled around, a bit embarrassed with the attention, but also in dire need of Yixing to touch her. A single finger was dipped into her pussy, just the tip, feeling around the rim of her hole, and Sehun gasped at the feeling of being touched but not having enough.  
  
    “Unnie – fuck me, please – I need you – please, ah!” Her pleading was cut short as Yixing thrust two fingers into her, moving at a fast pace and sparing no mercy as she rubbed the inner walls of Sehun’s pussy. Her mouth lowered to suck small hickeys into Sehun’s thighs before latching to her clit. Sehun came with a loud shout that tapered into a whimper when a third finger was pushed into her hole, with the feeling of Yixing’s pinky finger against her asshole startling her to completion.  
  
    Her climax wasn’t as messy as Yixing’s, but her wetness dripped down from her pussy onto the bedsheets to mix with the mess Yixing had left before. Sehun was out of breath and satisfied, but she could see where wetness was still dripping down Yixing’s inner thigh and she felt her own cunt clench at the thought – and what’s the benefit of being a girl if it’s not multiple orgasms?  
  
    Grinning suggestively, and taking advantage of the way Yixing looked relaxed, Sehun sat up quickly and pushed Yixing down again, straddling her in quick succession. Yixing looked at her with wide eyes, but they weren’t disapproving. Sehun took the opportunity to confess to Yixing, “I’ve been waiting for this for so long – we’re not done yet.”  
  
    Her sweet smile was misleading, but Yixing was already ready for another go, bringing her fingers down to play with Sehun’s clit. Her moan was loud as she ground down against the fingers touching her, but she pushed them away quickly, pressing her bare pussy to Yixing’s and sliding together.  
  
    Both of them let out choked moans, and Yixing’s hands dug into Sehun’s ass, pushing her down harder. It only took a few minutes – aided by Yixing fondling Sehun’s ass and Sehun groping and moaning about how much she loves Yixing’s tits. Yixing’s release was less than her previous, only spraying out a little bit of liquid onto Sehun’s pussy, making the two of them even more wet as Sehun laid her body completely over Yixing’s, tucking her forehead against Yixing’s neck, careful not to breathe on it.  
  
    “I think we can go for one more,” Sehun panted against Yixing’s collarbone, a lazy grin tugging at her lips. When no protests came from the girl underneath her, she brought a hand down between them, slicking it up and down the folds of Yixing’s pussy, dipping in sometimes but mostly just playing with her clit – quick flicks and harsh rubs. Yixing’s moans were loud next to her ear, but the older girl still brought her hand down around Sehun’s back to push two fingers inside of Sehun again, her wetness all over her thighs making it easy to rub not only inside of her but also the sensitive skin nearby with the other fingers of Yixing’s hand,  
  
    Sehun came with tears in her eyes, three fingers tucked inside of her, and Yixing’s thumb pressed tightly to her asshole (a spot whose sensitivity she hadn’t previously been aware of, but was now a very big fan of). Seeing Sehun’s body tighten up with an orgasm brought on Yixing’s, who had begun to touch herself when Sehun stopped due to her own orgasm. There was no squirting this time, only the gentle drip of wetness soaking into the sheets below her.  
  
    Silence settled around them, the thick smell of sex in their noses, their hot bodies pressed together. It took some time before their breathing returned to normal, and Sehun almost thought Yixing had fallen back asleep, but she felt slight movement underneath her and moved to get off of her girlfriend.  
  
    “Well,” Sehun started, moving to lay next to – instead of on top of – Yixing (and tangling their legs together), “that was probably the best way to start the day.”  
They giggled a little bit more, but they both fell back asleep not long after.  
  
  
  
    Sehun woke up again two hours later, still naked and pressed against the line of Yixing’s body. Yixing’s face was tucked under her jawline, their arms around each other’s waists. Yixing’s breasts pressed into her side, her nipples hard from the cool air around them. Despite her desire to stare on and on, she decided that the best course of action is to wake up and start the day.  
  
    It didn’t take much to wake Yixing, just the movements of Sehun’s body jostle her from her sleep. She smiled lazily, eying up and down Sehun’s still unclothed body.  
  
    “Good morning, Sehun,” She said with a sleepy voice, her eyes still half-lidded.  
  
    “It’s almost noon,” Sehun replied with a quick glance at the digital clock on the small bedside table.  
  
    Yixing waved off her comment with a smile before asking, “Want to go get breakfast?”  
  
    Sehun spent an uncomfortable amount of time searching around Yixing’s bedroom to find her bra (which ended up being under the night table) and her panties (bunched up at the end of the bed; useless anyways since she had wet them so much the night before).  
Yixing handed her some loose sweatpants and a tank top, which she took gratefully. She pulled them on quickly (foregoing her panties and feeling kind of excited that she was wearing her girlfriend’s pants without anything else) and watched as Yixing leisurely walked around to her small closet in all her glory, pulling out a simple sweatshirt and jeans.  
  
    They ended up at a small kimbap shop twenty-five minutes later (after a ten minute make-out session because Sehun couldn’t stop herself when Yixing looked so good with bed head). It’s then, while they’re eating (holding hands under the table) that Sehun finally got a look at her phone.  
  
    She had 2 unheard messages and 10 unread texts – all from her friends and ranging from asking of her whereabouts to good luck wishes for staying the night with Yixing. She couldn’t help the flush from marring her features, but she didn’t let it bother her, not when she was feeling on top of the world after her night with Yixing.  
  
    When she reached her hand across the table and interlaced her fingers with Yixing, she couldn’t stop her smile from spreading across her face, and Yixing couldn’t stop hers either.  
  
    Somehow, despite her original intentions to simply get into her tutor’s pants, she ended up completely smitten and she didn’t regret it at all.  
  
  
  
    A few days later, they were all once again gathered in Wufan’s apartment. Jongdae was leering at Sehun, to which she just gave him a dirty look.  
  
    “So, have you and Yixing gotten up to anything interesting?” Jongdae asked, totally unsmooth in the way he approached the subject.  
  
    Sehun hooked an arm around Yixing and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leering right back at Jongdae, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
  
    Yixing smiled up at Sehun, and Sehun couldn’t stop herself—  
  
    “Where do you hide your halo, unnie?”  
  
    The collective groans of all their friends only made Sehun cackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading!!


End file.
